CRYSTAL TIME (song)
|font color = white |track color = #8885AE |CD name = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya |previous = - |next = Independence |current track = CRYSTAL TIME}} |font color = white |name = マジLOVE2000% アイドルソング 一ノ瀬 トキヤ CRYSTAL TIME |image = |kanji name = CRYSTAL TIME |romaji name = CRYSTAL TIME |translation = CRYSTAL TIME |type = Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song |artist = Ichinose Tokiya (Miyano Mamoru) |lyrics = Agematsu Noriyasu |composition = Agematsu Noriyasu |arrangement = Kikuta Daisuke}} The first track from [[Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya|'Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya']], sung by [[Ichinose Tokiya|'Ichinose Tokiya']], who is voiced by ''Miyano Mamoru''. Lyrics English = Do you remember, my princess? The day we first met You were all alone, Staring at the sky… In the depths of your own heart, There’s a jewel just for you You probably just haven’t found it yet… The wings on your back are resting, Just waiting for a breeze Surrender yourself and close your eyes And you will feel their warmth Still waiting on that shining hill, Spreading the wings of your dreams Now, take my hand and believe And we’ll fly away together I remember (Feel my heart) Your smile (Feel my love) This endless music, (Music) This rainbow’s melody, (Melody) Sparkling for eternity, this stardust song Do you remember, my princess? (sparkling) That rainbow-colored compass (sparkling) See, it still shines like a crystal in the future Without the crying heart of a lost child, I will always be by your side The dream I give to you, we’ll carve it out together Feel it, crystal time In the rush of everyday, Time will pass you by before you even realize it Tearing off the pages daily from the calendar Sighing for your tiny dreams Somehow, I want you to never forget That in those hands of yours, As long as God smiles, Only one slumbers Close by, (Feel my heart) I want to watch over you (Feel my love) This music we create together, (Music) This melody we sing, (Melody) This starlight song colors the sky Do you remember, my princess? (sparkling) In the footprints where you’ve trod, (sparkling) There are flowers colored like you blooming Even now, even just one of those flowers Continues to believe in you In the name of this love, I want to swear this to you The time I’ve spent with you Has become my everything See, like a crystal, It’s shining, this crystal time… Without the crying heart of a lost child, I will always be by your side The dream I give to you, we’ll carve it out together Feel it, crystal timeRomaji & Translation by ☽ Moonlit Sanctuary ☾ |-| Romaji = oboete imasu ka Princess? hajimete atta ano hi kimi wa hitori bocchi de sora wo miagete ita… jibun no mune no oku ni aru jibun dake no houseki wo kimi wa tabun mada mitsuketenai dake… kimi no se ni nemuru tsubasa wa kaze dake wo matteru mi wo makasete me wo tsumutte kanjiru hazu atatakasa o hikaru oka de machitsudzukeru kimi ga habataku yume te wo tsunaide shinjite hora issho ni tobitatou omoidashite (Feel My Heart) ano egao wo (Feel My Love) tomaranai Music (Music) niji no Melody (Melody) towa ni kirameku　SUTAADASUTO SONGU oboete imasu ka? Princess? (KIRARI) nanairo no KONPASU wa (KIRARI) suishou no youni hora　mata mirai ni kagayaku maigo no KOKORO nakanai de itsu datte kimi no soba ni iru sasageru toki no Dream　tomo ni kizamou yo Feel It, Crystal Time sewashinai mainichi no naka kidzukeba jikan wa tachi KARENDAA wo mekuru hibi ni yume ga sukoshi tameiki shite dou ka wasurenai de hoshii kimi no sono ryoute ni wa kamisama sae hohoemu youna ONRII WAN ga nemuru tonari ni ite (Feel My Heart) mimamoritai (Feel My Love) tsumugiau Music (Music) utau Melody (Melody) sora wo irodoru　SUTAARAITO SONGU oboete imasu ka Princess? (KIRARI) aruita ashiato ni wa (KIRARI) kimi iro no hana tachi ga utsukushiku saite iru sono hitotsu no hana wa ima mo kimi dake zutto shinjite iru ai no na no moto de　kimi ni chikaitai kimi to sugoshita toki wa watashi no subete ni nari suishou no youni hora kagayakidasu yo Crystal Time… maigo no KOKORO nakanai de itsu datte kimi no soba ni iru sasageru toki no Dream　tomo ni kizamou yo Feel It, Crystal Time |-| Kanji = 覚えていますかPrincess? 初めて会ったあの日 君はひとりぼっちで 空を見上げていた… 自分の胸の奥にある 自分だけの宝石を 君はたぶんまだ見つけてないだけ… 君の背に眠る翼は 風だけを待ってる 身を任せて目を瞑って 感じるはず暖かさを 光る丘で待ち続ける 君がはばたく夢 手を繋いで信じてほら 一緒に飛び立とう 思い出して(Feel my heart) あの笑顔を(Feel my love) 止まらないMusic(Music) 虹のMelody(Melody) 永久に煌めく　スターダストソング 覚えていますかPrincess?(キラリ) 七色のコンパスは(キラリ) 水晶のようにほら　また未来に輝く 迷子のココロ泣かないで いつだって君の側にいる 捧げる時のDream　共に刻もうよ Feel it, crystal time 忙しない毎日の中 気づけば時間は経ち カレンダーをめくる日々に 夢が少しため息して どうか忘れないで欲しい 君のその両手には 神様さえ微笑むような オンリーワンが眠る 隣にいて(Feel my heart) 見守りたい(Feel my love) 紡ぎ合うMusic(Music) 歌うMelody(Melody) 空を彩る　スターライトソング 覚えていますかPrincess?(キラリ) 歩いた足跡には(キラリ) 君色の花達が美しく咲いている その一つの花は今も 君だけずっと信じている 愛の名の下で　君に誓いたい 君と過ごした時は 私のすべてになり 水晶のようにほら 輝きだすよCrystal time… 迷子のココロ泣かないで いつだって君の側にいる 捧げる時のDream　共に刻もうよ Feel it, crystal time歌詞タイム (Japanese) Videos |track name = CRYSTAL TIME |file link = }} |track name = CRYSTAL TIME (off vocal) |file link = }} Trivia *This song was used as an insert song in episodes 10 and 11 of Maji LOVE 2000%BROCCOLI Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 10 CRYSTAL TIME Maji LOVE 2000% Op. 11 Yumeoibito he no Symphony and was sung by Miyano Mamoru in the live event Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE.うたの☆プリンスさまっ♪ マジLOVELIVE 3rd STAGE レポート (Japanese) References Navigation |tint1 = #4C4987}} Category:Maji LOVE 2000% Idol Song: Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Insert songs Category:Ichinose Tokiya (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE 2000% (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ MUSIC 2 (songs) Category:Uta no☆Prince-sama♪ Maji LOVE LIVE 3rd STAGE (songs)